Hat
by Kokolo
Summary: Oneshot. Creek. Gift fic for Taz - Craig has to leave for a little while, but doesn't want to leave Tweek all by himself. So he compromises. ""Here...It'll keep you safe when I'm not around."


**Written for my friend Tazzes while she was away at France D: She sent me an ultra cute pic before she boarded the plane and demanded ficcage. There is no excuse for this other than that.**

****

Here's the picture if you are interested 8D -just remove the spaces- : http:/ narorater .deviantart.. com/ art/ Keep-You-Safe- 165557406

Enjoy!

* * *

Craig had shown up without provocation that morning. The Tweaks had grown used to his presence, middle fingers and all, trekking up and down their stairs at all hours. As such barely reacted aside from raising their coffee mugs in acknowledgement. He was dating their son, after all. It was best to be at least partially civil, even if Craig had a tendency to flip them off in lieu of saying hello.

The skinny boy scaled the stairs, two at a time, and walked the familiar path to Tweek's room. He knocked twice, then let himself in. Tweek screamed like he usually did, and Craig promptly wrapped his arms around the bony body to get it to stop. Tweek twitched but relented immediately, tilting his head back to look at him. Of course, Craig always took this moment to kiss him, this time a quick peck to the corner of his mouth.

"H-Hi Craig."  
"Morning Tweek."  
"What are you –urk!- here for?"  
"You're not happy to see me? Ow. My pride."

Tweek babbled apologies and explanations, none of which Craig listened to. It might have been mean of him (it probably was, but what the fuck did he care?), but he did love to watch Tweek collapse into exclamations and spastic arm motions. He'd get bored before too long, though, and gather the hyperventilating mass in his arms until he stilled.

"Relax."  
"I'm sorry! Argh!"  
"I know. Relax."

Rocking back and forth, soothing the shaking body, Craig rested his chin on Tweek's shoulder. He was leaving today. His Grandma's birthday. Had to go all the way to Florida 'cause she couldn't make it out here like she usually did. Craig loved her and all, but he was going to miss the jittery mass. Craig sighed, kissing the pale neck. He had told Tweek that he'd be leaving soon. He didn't quite mention when or for how long, but then again he never really told Tweek much of anything. It might have been a red flag for other couples –lack of communication and all that, but Tweek was different. He preferred not to know. It made him feel less twitchy to know he couldn't be a conspirator for a plot to blow up the Eifel Tower as long as he stayed ignorant.

This being said, Craig didn't want to leave him completely in the dark, or at all for that matter. He debated telling Tweek everything, or nothing, or just making something up. Eventually he decided to quietly reiterate what he had told Tweek before – that he was going on a short vacation to Florida to visit his Grandmother. Though Tweek nodded and accepted the news, Craig didn't feel like it was enough. He was gonna be gone for a while, and Tweek barely got along with anyone else. He worried for his little blond spaz.

Without putting too much thought into it, Craig lifted one of his hands and pulled the hat off his head. There was a small crackle of static in protest, but Tweek seemed not to notice. Craig raised his other hand to smooth back his hair and keep from shocking the skinnier male, at the same time pressing the balled-up hat to Tweek's chest. Tweek 'urk'ed and looked up at Craig, twitching a few times.

"Here." Craig murmured, sliding his arm around Tweek's shoulders and his hand into the erratic hair "It'll keep you safe when I'm not around."  
"B-But bu but but!"  
"Yes. Yours is my favorite." Craig smiled, kissing his forehead. "Don't go sharing it."  
"But this is –urk!- YOUR hat! You need it to be Craig!"  
"You knocked it off my head last time we made out. If I recall you still moaned 'Craig'."  
"But- but YOUR HAT. Ack!"  
"I'm goin to Florida. It's gonna be a million degrees. I really don't need it. I _want_ you to hang onto it for me, alright?"  
"Nngh!"

Craig paid him no mind, tipping the other face up to kiss him again. He smiled, the body below him stiffening and relaxing all at once. He kneaded the muscles in Tweek's arms, gently pulling him toward his chest. He felt the hand Tweek kept on his hat twitch and grip it, the knuckles digging into his chest while bony fingers clawed at his back. Craig exhaled, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was a small tick, and he really shouldn't be this turned on this early, but the feel of being gripped like that reminded him that he wasn't going to feel for a while. Best to cash in on it now.

"Wanna fuck?"  
"My parents! Ack! They're right down stai-ah!"  
"But I'm gonna leave soon." Craig complained, sliding his hand over the blonds' ass again. "C'mon."  
"But-"  
"Please" He whispered huskily, "I'm not gonna be around much longer… one more time before I go? Just to… remind me. Of what I'm gonna be missing"

Tweek moaned softly, protests cut off by Craig's mouth. It was early for them, and they would have to keep quiet with the Tweaks downstairs, but Craig was never one to care about anyone else (the sole exception of Tweek notwithstanding). At the moment there was a more… pressing need to take care of.

"Be quiet now." Craig teased, pushing Tweek onto the bed, pulling his shirt apart and kissing him.  
"Nnghk!"

O/O

Craig had left. He had left the state and his ht and Tweek behind. He was coming back, yes (maybe) but he wasn't here _now_ and that did not sit well with Tweek. Not at all.

He kept Craig's hat safe. Very safe. Just in case. Tweek was curled around it now, holding it so tight his knuckles had turned white and his fingers had lost feeling a long while ago. It was all he could do now. He couldn't turn on the TV, couldn't look at the computer or newspaper. He couldn't look outside or even bring himself to talk to his parents.

The TV would broadcast the plane crash.  
The computer would have emails from people being sad and saying sorry about the crash.  
The newspaper would have pictures and detail where the memorial service would be held.  
There would be people outside looking sad, looking for him to look sad too.  
His parents would be sad. They'd spit some metaphor and offer him coffee and just look _sad_.

"Jesus! Arug! Oh sweet Jesus!"  
He couldn't handle that much sad!

Tweek whined and clutched the hat to his chest, as if trying to absorb it, or at least some of the calm Craig always had. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was overreacting. There had been no crash. He was just making up – thinking the absolute worst of the given situation. He did that. A lot. There had been no phone call, not even a suggestion anything had gone wrong as of yet. Craig had even called him four hours ago, right before he boarded the plane. It was just that he hadn't called yet. He said he'd call when he touched down. Oh God. It shouldn't take four hours, should it? Something bad had to have happened if it was taking this long! Ack!

He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled again until he choked on too much oxygen. Once he stopped twitching he rolled over and looked at the wall. He lifted the stoic by's hat and nuzzled it, trying to keep from shaking. He hadn't slept. He couldn't sleep. He'd dream or the gnomes would come and taken the hat AND his underpants. He didn't want to sleep. Not yet. He might miss Craig's phone call and who knows when he'd call back if ever. Tweek whined softly. He inhaled, trying to and ignore and embrace the smell from Craig's hat all at once.

It was just that he wasn't Craig without his hat. Without his hat he was some other kid. He wasn't the middle-finger throwing, stone faced, monotone bastard he was without it on top of his head. He looked too different, even if he acted the same. Tweek wasn't sure if he acted the same. The only time he'd seen Craig without his hat was when he was sleeping or between him clamping his eyes shut while Craig was on top of and inside him. Tweek shivered. Those weren't very Craig-like times to begin with. Without his hat Craig might not know how to act. What if something happened? What if he didn't know what to do without his hat to guide him and something went terribly wrong?

The long and short of it: He'd never forgive himself if Craig somehow ever came back because he had taken his hat.

But, Craig was better than that. Better than all these bad ideas. Stronger. He didn't take any shit from anyone or anything. Like he'd let a plane take him down. Not something as silly or fatal as a plane crashing into another plane, sheering the structures in half, sending them hurtling downwards, plummeting into the shark-infested sea while the g-force crushed everyone's spine and oils and gas ignite and explode and-

"Auugh!"

Oh God – this week was going to kill him.

O/O

Tweek had finally gotten sleep at some point. His dreams were unkind, but after a few cups of coffee they got better. They turned blank and left him alone for the most part. The bad ones had gotten bored of him, it seemed. Or else they knew Craig was coming, and didn't want to piss him off. He would be back any day now, unless something unspeakably horrible happened. Tweek was trying his best to keep from thinking like that, but it was becoming an exceedingly hard task. Coffee and the occasional call from Clyde (who was bored as hell and had to settle for Tweek's company) helped him pass the time, but ever three and a half days he'd putter out and need to take a five-hour nap. Then it would be back to coffee and Clyde's bitching.

This particular five-hour nap came with a dream. At first Tweek was wary of it – it had come later than usual and he wasn't floating and the gnomes hadn't shown up. That was how they usually started. Then they would get progressively worse and/or weird as all hell. The something terrible would happen and he'd wake up and have coffee. Simple. This dream was different though. I was blurry and there was a figure in his room, kind of leaning over him.

"Tweek?" his dream-figure murmured softly "Tweekers? You feelin' okay?"

Tweek wasn't used to blurry dream-figures knowing his name or talking gently. He wasn't not used to them looking intently at him or leaning over him or reaching out to stroke his hair. He was not used to it and he did not like it.

He punched whatever it was and drew himself up into a ball, wide-eyed and terrified.

The figure grunted and punched him back. Tweek yelped and twitched, skittering to the other side of his bed so fast he ended up falling over the opposite edge. He fell with a thud, distantly remember that dreams weren't supposed to hurt. Slowly, he righted himself, his fingers gripping the edge of his mattress. He peeked over the quilt and blinked, his eyes finally focusing. Craig glared back at him, minus his hat (the garment was half-welded to Tweek's chest as it had been the entire duration of Craig's trip), and flipped him off.

"You have _got_ to lose this motherfuckin' habit. It's getting really old." Craig grumbled, gently rubbing the spot where Tweek had struck  
"You're real?"  
"Yeah."  
"How can I tell? You might be a dream!"  
"You just fuckin' punched me. That's not enough?"  
"Nnk!"

Craig shook his head and crawled across the bed, hauling the skinny body up into his lap and hugging him. Tweek struggled, but Craig held him still with practiced ease. He murmured to the boy, kissing under his ear and down his neck until Tweek started twitching for an entirely different reason.

"You're an asshole." Craig murmured "I still missed you, though."  
"I thought you'd never come back!" Tweek suddenly shouted, seemingly convinced that Craig was, in fact, alive and holding him. "I thought you died! That the plane exploded or was hijacked by angry badgers or you got bit by a rare bug and turned into a zombie and you were pronounced dead but really weren't dead and the voodoo doctor who poisoned you dug up your grave and took you to work like a mindless slave infected by a brain work forever!"  
"I just went to Florida to visit my grandma." He explained casually, shedding his coat and shirt "Old people piss me off."

Tweek whimpered and threw his arms around the now-bare chest, babbling into it. Craig shook his head, rubbing the clothed back. Tweek squeezed him extra hard, fingers digging into his back. The little spaz was actually clinging to him like he'd almost just died. He had really gotten worked up over this. It was almst as endearing as it was annoying. Carefully, he detached the bony arms from the death grip on his torso. He held Tweek out in front of him, just looking at the twitchy mass for a few moments before it all settled in.

"You really thought I wasn't comin' back."  
"Urk!"  
"Aw. C'mere."

It was seldom Craig was pleasant, even with Tweek. He was a stoic and even-toned as the come. This being said, it caused Tweek's heart to flutter (something he mistook for a heart attack in the beginning) whenever Craig reacted further than a middle finger. Craig hugging him was a whole new level or oddity that Tweek hadn't quite figured out yet. It had happened often enough – and progressed to much more – but gentleness was never Craig's forte, and to have it occur in his presence and to his person in particular always made him shudder weirdly and whine like he was shot.

It helped a little bit that Craig had stripped down, his skin pressing to Tweek's ill-buttoned shirt and the skin it exposed. It also helped that Craig was smiling that way he did that made Tweek's spine shiver, nor that a moment later that Craig would dart forward and kiss him until he lost breath enough to force him to pant. Before Tweek knew it Craig was hovering over him, ripping his shirt apart and unabashedly forcing his way between his legs. Craig finally broke the kiss and Tweek opened his eyes, looking up at the smirking face framed by black hair.

"Put this back on." Tweek muttered, suppressing a shiver when Craig bucked his hips "You look too much like Stan."

Tweek had never been so happy to hear Craig laughing at him.

* * *

**Ffft mush!Craig and paranoidspaz!Tweek. Why must you show up everywhere.**  
**I do worry that I didn't make Craig as much of an asshole as usual / as he should be. Hm. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
